Show You the Ropes
by gozita2003
Summary: Rei gives Minako ultimate control. She worries that she may like that idea too much...Rei/Minako pairing, Mature.
1. Show You the Ropes

Rei had no idea how she had gotten into this situation. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She trusted Mina, she did. More than she did the others, that was for sure. It didn't mean she was the most comfortable with this, had no idea where it would lead, what would happen. She hated to give up control in any form, and yet here she was.

Aino Minako straddled across her lap, her skirt brushing her thighs where her own had slid up getting to where Minako wanted her. That feeling alone made something in the pit of her stomach twist. Slowly, she took in a deep breath, the fragrance of strawberries invading her senses as the ribbon Minako held tickled her shoulder and neck. She recalled the other girl slowly pulling it out of her hair as she asked if she trusted her. Asking for Rei's trust was tantamount to asking for her permission. Rei bit her lip a little, debating on saying this wasn't as okay as she thought it would be. And yet, nothing came out as she let Minako wind and wrap the ribbon around the headboard and her wrists. She was stuck here now. A swift, small tug told her that Minako knew exactly what she was doing.

Damn Interpol Police work. Lockpicks and knots galore. Rei knew Minako knew things and knew how to do most things people could only wish and dream of.

"You okay?" Sweet, Minako was still worried she was crossing a boundary.

"I'm fine." Rei had to force the sharpness behind the response down. Normally when she said it, it was anything but fine. This wasn't fine. This was insane. What person in their right mind let someone else tie them up and do what they pleased?

Apparently Rei was that person.

"Now, pay very close attention, okay?"

"Uh...okay."

Minako slowly slid off Rei's waist, making a point to drag her skirt along the skin, making Rei take in a slow breath, one she tried to hide. One Minako had been watching for. She had already been dressed nicely, showing off more skin than she would otherwise. Her shirt already undone two buttons too low and a skirt that only went down to her upper thigh. She really hadn't expected this to happen. Never in a million years did Minako think Rei would be okay with the thought of being tied up like this, giving up every inch of control.

Making sure she held eye contact to see every minute reaction, Minako reached up to her shirt and slowly undid each individual button. As each one slid undone, Rei's eyes would follow down with her fingers until the last one was done and Rei simply stared. Perhaps a fascination with seeing her simply with an open shirt, nothing more than the edges of her bra and strip of her stomach showing turned her on. Cute.

Licking her lips, Minako pulled the shirt off, dangling it on her fingers before letting it drop to the floor. Now Rei got a full view of the lavender bra she was wearing. It wasn't one she had stolen from the other girl, no, she had purchased this one on her own. It was a push up bra, making her chest more full looking than it was, not something she normally wore because she didn't need anything like to get what she wanted. She had Rei in the palm of her hand without having to boost any assets.

Then she moved to sit up on her knees, sliding her hand to her side and ever so slowly undoing the zipper on the side. The sound echoed in the silence of the room right along with the swallow she heard Rei make. She slid it down her hips, moving to sit down and slide it off the rest of her legs, leaving her in a matching set of underwear. Good enough for now. She had Rei's attention.

Now it wasn't really fair that she had stripped and Rei was still all dressed up. Humming a little, she reached forward and let her fingers very lightly brush against Rei's sides, getting a sharp intake of breath in response. Letting her fingers trail up her skin, she pushed Rei's crop top up and over her chest. She needed as much skin as exposed as possible.

Rei was already overwhelmed. Minako had done an entire strip show in front of her and now it was skin on skin contact. Suddenly the other girl was leaning against her, face against Rei's neck, hands sliding from her sides towards her back. Rei slowly tilted her head back instinctively, giving Minako more access than she probably should have.

After a split second, she felt Minako's soft lips on her neck and she bit back a groan. She pulled on the ribbon, wanting to pull Minako closer, almost forgetting how locked in place she was. Then there was a snapping sound and Minako was pushing her bra up.

Everything was so overwhelming already. It's not that Minako and her hadn't done this before… But not like this. This was all so new. She wasn't blindfolded so she was able to see everything Minako was even thinking of doing. Her ears were open to every sound, every hitch in her own breath. Suddenly Rei realized this was far more intense once she had given up all control down to the point of letting Mina allow her to watch it all happen with the inability to do anything to stop it.

Apparently she had been thinking too much because the next thing Rei registered was a gasp leaving her mouth and her back arching as Minako ran her nails down her sides. Not enough to leave marks but light enough to draw attention to every nerve in her body igniting at once.

The next thing Rei registered was Minako up against her ear, her breath warm and inviting as she spoke.

"Perhaps it's better if you lay down."

Rei hardly even registered she was doing just as Minako asked until the other girl had shifted between her legs. She knew who was in control in this moment. And was rather concerned about just what Minako would do to her, would ask of her this night. Licking her lips, Rei dared to talk after getting some of her breath back.

"If you wanted me laying down why not just start like that?"

"Because I realized that you sitting up wouldn't work quite as well."

"...How do you mean?"

"Well, with your knees bent up like that I couldn't get as good an angle when I go down on you. And I couldn't do what I'm doing next either."

Feeling her face heat up, she swallowed before speaking. "And that is?"

Minako smirked at her as she shifted back some before leaning down and placing a kiss on Rei's sternum, sliding her left hand up to Rei's right breast and teasing her nipple by gently pinching it, causing the other girl to jump a little.

Keeping her hand teasing Rei's breast between nipple pinches and squeezing, Minako slowly kissed her way down Rei's chest to her stomach where she glanced up at the other girl to see her breathing heavily, eyes lidded as she tried to hold in any sounds. Amazing really, that she thought she was going to succeed at that. Once she was closer to Rei's navel, instead of a kiss, she slowly licked down to the edge of the skirt and that got her a heavy groan as Rei's hips jerked up a little bit.

Minako wanted to make Rei as sensitive as she could before really doing anything. She wanted Rei to beg on her own, without Minako having to tell her to do it. For all the times Rei was often in control of a situation, Minako wanted to know that _she_ was the one in total control in every degree. And getting Hino Rei to beg on her own was something that was going to take finesse and patience. Something Minako normally couldn't stand dealing with.

Placing a few more kisses on Rei's stomach, Minako moved back up and pulled her into a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into the other girls mouth, letting her know who was in control. There was always something about the way Rei tasted when she kissed her. Cinnamon and fire was the only way she could describe it. Fire in a way, made sense. She was the senshi of fire, meditated around it, it was part of her life in more than one way. The Cinnamon never made sense in how it was there, but made sense that Rei would taste as such. As she pulled away from the kiss, she gently bit down on Rei's bottom lip for a split moment before letting it go. Unconsciously, Rei had tried to follow her to resume the kiss.

If Minako wanted Rei to beg she would have to make a point to tease her more than she had. She was aware that she had already turned her on. Her hips were canting up a little against Minako's own already. Sliding her hand up Rei's neck, she made her tilt her head back to pressed a breathy kiss against her neck. She thrived in hearing the moan slip from the back of her throat and had to keep her own desire in check.

"Feel good?"

"Y-Yes…" Rei pulled on the ribbon holding her in place again. She wanted to pull Minako up against her and run her fingers through her hair and down her back. Once Minako moved her hand away from her throat she looked down at her. There was something about how deep her eyes were at the moment. She wanted more than what Minako was giving her, but she couldn't ask. Couldn't dare to ask. To _beg._

Then suddenly Minako was biting her nipple and Rei felt her eyes shut as her back arched. The sensation made her whole body tingle and she pushed her hips up into Minako's again, whimpering a little. Then Minako was teasing her other one with her hand and it was almost too much to bear. "P..Pl-" She bit her lip to cut it off. She wasn't going to beg for this.

Minako knew she was so close to breaking Rei. It was time to move on and tease other places. She slowly kissed her way down her chest and stomach again, mixing in a few playful bites, one or two sure to leave a hickey behind.

Then she slid towards the end of the bed and picked Rei's right leg up and pressed a light kiss to her ankle. Then she slowly worked her way up her leg to her upper inner thigh before repeating it with her other leg.

"Fuck…"

Minako smirked as she bit playfully at her inner, upper thigh causing her hips to jerk. Then she shifted and slowly undid the zipper on Rei's skirt before shimming it off her and letting it fall to the floor. She could tell Rei was more than ready. Slowly she ran her hands up the outside of Rei's legs, watching her arch into the touches.

"Mina, please!"

Perfect. She slid her hand from Rei's thigh and lightly brushed her through her underwear and Rei was immediately moaning, just from the barest of touches. Then she applied the smallest amount of pressure and Rei cried out and her hips jerked hard several times. Minako was a little surprised she had made Rei come so easily.

Well Rei was most certainly in for a treat tonight. She pulled Rei's underwear off and threw it somewhere in the room; it could be picked up later. Moving Rei's legs, she bent her knees and then leaned down between them, sliding two fingers into her carefully.

Rei felt her hips jerk against her control as she moaned before trying to swallow the noise. Then Minako had her tongue against her at the same time and she couldn't hold back the noises or her hips jerking up into the contact. She pulled hard on the ties again, the whole bed rattling at the motion. For a moment, she thought she might break the wood or destroy Minako's ribbon.

"M-Mina wait..I..I just…" Rei tried to pull away but Mina held her still as she felt another orgasm building too fast. She had just had one and a second one felt terrifying for some reason. She was already overly sensitive from Minako teasing her. This was far too much. She cried out again when it hit, everything rushing in to a point and then sparking out through her whole body, her back arching as she tried to force herself to remember to breath.

When she finally was able to focus, Minako was above her undoing the ribbon. Rei wasn't sure she...wanted control back. There was something about Minako being in control that she craved for now. That she shouldn't have wanted.

"You okay babe?" Minako brushed Rei's hair out of her face before pressing a soft kiss to both of her wrists. No marks, good. She had been concerned that it was too tight or that she hadn't done it right, but all seemed okay.

"Y...Yeah I think so…"

"Was that too much?"

"No!"

Minako was startled at the sudden answer before she smirked. So Rei had a fetish for giving up control. Good to know for the future. Suddenly she found herself on her back with Rei leaned over her, holding her down. "I can show you too much though…"


	2. Playing with Fire

"You see, Mina, playing with fire can be very dangerous."

Minako smirked up at Rei. "Only if you don't know what you're doing with it."

"Mm...Yes, perhaps that's true." Rei trailed her finger down Minako's cheek towards her chest, pausing at the front of her bra before looking Minako dead in the eyes. "But the thing about fire is that it's very unpredictable." With that she lit a quick flame from her fingertip and snapped Minako's bra open.

"I liked this bra!"

"That's what you get for messing with fire." Rei stopped to take a moment to pull her shirt and bra off that Mina had been unable to take off with her tied up. "And fire is far more than just a flame." Shifting down onto Minako's thighs, Rei placed her hand flat on the other girls stomach, heating it up to a warm temperature.

"Mm...Aren't you full of surprises." It felt good, Minako would admit that, and most certainly unexpected. Rei had never done any of this before, it was like she had a sudden burst of confidence after what she had done to her. Or rather, Rei needed to confirm she still had power above all else, that she had _some_ form of control. Mina knew what she had done was test her limits. This however, was very welcome. As was Rei sliding the incredibly warm hand over her breast. She'd played with ice before once or twice, but this was new, exciting, thrilling.

On top of that, Rei didn't normally take charge. Not like this for sure. Usually she let Minako lead her and tell her what to do, what she liked. So she was very curious on what was going to happen, what she would submit her to.

"Ah!" She was surprised when Rei suddenly shifted and pushed her knee into her. She had already been immensely turned on when she was teasing Rei, ready to go and almost at her limits.

"What's the matter, Mina?" Rei leaned down over Minako, pulling her hands above her head and holding them in her own, letting their lips brush. "Is there something you want?"

Rei watched Mina bite her lip as she pushed into her again, a groan heavy in the back of her throat escaping out. She pressed a kiss to her throat before biting at it hard enough to leave a mark.

"Rei! No marks!" Rei felt bad for doing it, she did. But _she_ was in control, she could apologize for it later. It was one mark and she made it low enough that the right shirt and jacket would block it. Not to mention Minako's make up skills.

Suddenly she removed the warmth of her hands, feeling Minako's react not too long after. Her nipples had stiffened under her palms from the sudden change, feeling what felt more like cold air compared to the prior heat. Minako even shivered a little bit. Minako wanted to tease, Rei could also tease.

"If you want it so badly…" Rei's breath was hot in her ear and she sucked a breath in, anticipating what might come next. "Then why don't you touch yourself?"

That was...so unexpected. Was it an actual command, or a threat? She tried to look at Rei's face for an answer but instead Rei was too busy biting her ear and she moaned, her own hand deciding for her as it slid down from her chest to between her legs. She knew she was wet already, but once her fingers came in contact she was aware that was her body was more than ready.

"Mmm...god…" It felt so _good_. One thing about doing it herself was that she knew exactly where to touch. Her legs slid open a bit more as she slid two fingers into herself, arching her back at the feeling. Rei would be able to get a far better angle, deeper even. But instead she wanted Minako to deal with this herself.

"Very good, Mina…" Rei bit at her ear before pulling away. She knew Minako could get off this way easily, but also knew she would, in reality, want Rei to do it. Moving to Minako's chest, she bit down on one of her nipples, getting a jerk in response and a loud moan. Teasing was key. Revenge was sweet. She used her free hand to run up Minako's side gently, just enough to know it was there, but not too light to be ticklish.

Giving her breast a bite a little harder than normal, she moved to kissing her side slowly. Rei was making it a point to explore every inch of her skin for the time being while Minako worked on getting herself off. She shifted back some, using her right hand to run up the outside of Minako's thigh before moving across to under her breasts, giving a few more playful bites before repeating it to her other side.

Suddenly Minako was starting to gasp and Rei reached between them and pulled Minako's hand away before she could come.

"R...Rei, why…"

"I said you could touch yourself. I never said you could get off." Rei pulled Minako's hand to her mouth and slowly licked her fingers clean. Even making a point to suck on the ones she hadn't even used before kissing her hand and her wrist slowly. Minako was on edge, that was clear by her shaking and heavy breathing. That and her jerking hips trying to push up into contact with Rei.

Instead of giving what she wanted, Rei repeated it with her other hand before moving them to Minako's sides. "Keep them there." Then she leaned down and kissed her stomach much like Minako had done to her not too long ago. Carefully she worked her way down to her thigh, biting on the inside close to where Minako wanted her.

"Rei please...I'm beggin you, touch me. Fuck me senseless. Something!"

"Mm...I know you are, your body already told me that." Rei looked up at her.

"Then why!?"

"Revenge, my love."

"For what?" Minako looked confused and turned on and frustrated all at the same time.

"For changing it to getting home instead of first train to it's location." Rei smirked up at her before blowing a hot breath between Minako's legs, getting a sharp cry in return.

"I'll pay you back! Do anything you want of me…!" Minako was desperate, she needed to be touched.

"Good. I'll keep this favor in mind for future reference." Having gotten a free favor of her choosing, Rei leaned forward and did one hard swipe with her tongue against Minako's clit and sent her reeling immediately, her body folding in and a loud moan and gasp jammed into one coming out of her mouth, hands moving to hold onto Rei's hair and pull her closer and then trying to push her away after.

But one wasn't fair, so Rei slid her fingers into Minako as well and angled them, pressing just right as she continued to use her tongue. Then she added the heat back to her hand and Minako shook her head like she wasn't ready, words not ready to be formed by her mouth before she was sent into a second orgasm that was more violent than the first, hands gripping Rei's hair back to her as her body arched into it, hips jerking hard.

Finally, Rei pulled away, licking her lips as she climbed up next to Mina and pulled her into her arms, kissing the top of her head. "Sorry."

"Fuck that was amazing..."

Rei went red in the face. She had really been just going with instinct, with things Minako had asked of her or done to her before, with a form of confidence that was trust guiding her along. "I...You liked it?"

"I loved it! You're usually more...subdued so it was a nice surprise." Minako kissed Rei and snuggled contently into her arms. "Surprise me more often."

"Oh uh..o..okay." Rei made a mental note in the back of her mind to maybe talk to Haruka about how to surprise your lover.

* * *

I PROMISE I've been working on other stories but I've been VERY busy with work and school! Apologies!


End file.
